With development of information technology, great progress has been made on intelligent robot technology. However, it is still an open problem how to enable an intelligent robot to better service for users, and solutions thereof are highly required in industry.
In conventional technology, in order to provide a targeted service for a particular user, a robot needs to identify the user. However, in the conventional technology, a user is identified based on image information of a human face. Hence, the user cannot be identified without face image information of the user due to a shortage of information source.